1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a flexible water tap, more particularly to an improved water tap structure having an extension pipe that can be pulled out from the water outgoing pipe to facilitate the rinsing and supplying water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water tap is one of the necessary tools in our daily life, and the development of the water tap drives people to be fastidious about the application of the rinsing method such as the hand washing sink, kitchen working table, and sinks adopting different tap structure for the rinsing in order to provide application in different situations for consumers. These applications and designs for special use are derivatives of the regular tap, which give a more convenient way of using water for consumers.
As to housewives and cooks, they stay in the kitchen for long time and generally need to rinse and get water. Therefore, the manufacturers have made adjustments to the water tap and tried to give a better way of rinsing and getting water, so that the consumer can rinse the kitchenware or supply water into containers much easier. The rinsed article may get cleaner in-this way, and the way of getting water may become simpler and easier. However, the fixed position and the height of water tap generally require the user to hold the container by hand to fit the position of outgoing water from the tap. Therefore, the position of holding does not comply with the ergonomics or is difficult for the user to get water due to the size of the kitchenware or container and the space available. As to the practical effect of the rinsing or the water supply, it is obviously improper and not effective. Therefore, manufacturers tried to use a shower nozzle and extension pipe for connecting to the traditional water tap and expect to create a better effect and a new model of water tap structure.
In view of the above description of the shortcomings of the prior art, the present inventor herein with many years in the related field performs a series of researches and developments to enhance the traditional water tap structure, and intends to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art such as the improper ergonomic design, poor outgoing water direction, and finally succeeds to invent the improved flexible water tap structure of the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-use and ergonomic water tap structure.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved water tap structure with split nozzle design such that the mode of water flow can be switched by using only one hand to press the soft cover. To make it easier to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and its performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.